


Happy Birthday, Tina

by MerryLilHobbit



Series: Newt and Tina [21]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Children, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Birthday Tina, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, The children and the smut are in different sections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLilHobbit/pseuds/MerryLilHobbit
Summary: This was definitely her best birthday so far, hands down.(OR: Tina spends her birthday with the children before spending some much needed time with her husband)





	Happy Birthday, Tina

**Author's Note:**

> So fantasticprompts said “the gang” but I kinda changed it so that instead of Newt/Queenie/Jacob it’s Newt/kids celebrating Tina’s birthday. 
> 
> I know it’s been a while since I posted, and I originally wasn’t intending on writing this but then I thought “It’s Tina’s birthday, I have to do something” and here we are – 3k+ of family fluff and porn for our favourite girl.
> 
> Warning that there’s smut ahead – it starts as rather tame birthday sex and ends in rough birthday sex, so…warning? Sorry if you think it’s out of character but c’est la vie.
> 
> In this fic, Tina is 38. 
> 
> Set 19th August 1939
> 
> Phoenix – b. 1931 - 8  
> Linnet – b. 1933 - 6  
> Leo – b. 1935 – 4
> 
> Happy Birthday Tina!

Tina was woken up by the sound of laughter and small voices bickering as the children all attempted to nestle closer to her.

“I’m the only girl, I get to be closest to Mummy!”

“I’m the oldest, I’m closer!”

“No, I wanna be closer to Mummy! I wanna be closer!”

“You’re all close to Mummy,” She heard Newt yawn beside her, rolling over onto his side. “No one is closer than the others.”

This didn’t seem to satisfy their children in the slightest, of course, and they just continued on.

“Phoenix, move! I’m the only girl so I’m more special!”

“That’s rubbish! Daddy, tell her that I should get to be closer because I’m the first born!”

Leo gave a whine, wriggling against his mother’s side and clutching onto her pyjamas. “I wanna be close to Mummy!”

“Alright, alright,” Tina mumbled, and they immediately stopped bickering. “You’re all special, so you’re all close. Come here.”

All of the children beamed at this and wrapped their arms around her tightly; out of the corner of her eye, she saw Newt grin fondly.

“Happy Birthday, Mummy!” Linnet declared brightly.

Phoenix nodded in agreement. “Yeah. Happy Birthday, Mummy!”

“Happy Birthday,” Leo imitated quietly, burying his face into her side so that his words became muffled. “Happy Birthday.”

“Thank you,” Tina laughed, rather bemused by this. “I have to say, this is the best way I’ve been woken up so far.”

They cuddled for a few more minutes before Newt suggested that the children get their presents to give her; as they ran from the room eagerly, he leaned over and gave Tina a kiss.

“Happy Birthday, love,” He said, pressing another one to her cheek before pulling away.

She huffed, clearly wanting more than this chaste kiss. “Thanks. Are your mother and father still okay to take the kids for tonight?”

“I assume so,” Newt chuckled, taking her hand and rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. “Not to worry, dear, we’ll have our fun tonight.”

She’d have rather had her fun _now_ as well as tonight – but then again, she adored their children too, more than anything. Really, there was no point in making a comparison.

The children came in again, clambering onto the bed and clutching their gifts for her in hand; at her look, Newt hurriedly clarified, “They made their presents for you themselves.”

“Oh. Well, that’s wonderful.”

Linnet leaned over and pushed what looked like a small book into her hands. “Look at mine first, Mummy. Mine is the best.”

Phoenix shot her an annoyed look but said nothing whilst Leo watched with wide eyes, clutching his own gift for her tightly to his chest.

“I made you a book,” Linnet continued excitedly, watching as Tina opened it up. “Daddy helped me with it.”

“I helped her bind it properly,” Newt added, smiling at their daughter. “She did the rest by herself.”

There were colourful drawings and, in the best handwriting Tina had seen from her daughter yet, there appeared to be a story written to accompany them. She recognized the drawing that was supposed to be Newt by his dark blue coat and several orange strokes of hair, and the drawing of herself had brown crayon lines that reached the shoulder.

“I wrote a story about you, Mummy,” The six-year-old stated proudly. “Uncle Jacob told us how you and Daddy met, so I made a book about you. See, that’s you and Auntie Queenie when you were little,” She pointed out, gesturing to two stick figures – one in blue and one in pink. “And on this page, that’s the Niffler because you and Daddy met when the Niffler got loose… Oh, and this is you and Daddy getting married. See, I drew hearts because you love each other.”

“I see. It’s wonderful, Lin,” Tina told her sincerely, looking up at her daughter. “I _love_ it.”

Linnet went pink but beamed as she threw her arms around her. “I knew you’d love it! I worked real hard on it, because I knew you’d love it – because I love _you_!”

“Yeah, I love you too,” Tina laughed, pressing a kiss to Linnet’s head.

Phoenix offered his gift to her next, making sure to catch his sister with his elbow as he did so; Linnet frowned at him but said nothing. “Daddy said that you like to drink coffee,” He said, and she realized that he was handing her a mug. “So Nana Scamander bought a plain white one and I painted it for you.”

“We enchanted it so that the paint will stay even after washing it,” Newt added helpfully.

“First, I painted blue,” Phoenix explained as she examined the mug. “Because blue is your favourite colour. And then I wrote ‘Best Mummy ever’ because you _are_ the best Mummy ever.” He paused, suddenly looking somewhat apprehensive. “I know it’s not like…like jewellery or a _book_ but I thought…”

Careful not to break the mug, she reached an arm out for him. “Come here,” Tina told him, and he immediately wrapped himself around her. “I love it, Phoenix, I do. I’ll bring it to work with me and drink my coffee from it every day. Thank you.”

Her eldest son was bright red as she released him – but it was hard to miss the pleased grin on his face as he sat back.

“Alright, Leo, it’s your turn,” Newt prompted gently - but their youngest son was shying away suddenly, shaking his head. “What’s the matter?”

“Mummy won’t like it,” Leo mumbled sadly. “It’s not a mug or a book. No point if she won’t like it.”

“Leo,” Tina said softly, reaching out for him. “I’m sure I’ll love it, no matter what it is. If it’s something you’re giving me, then I’ll love it.”

He didn’t look convinced, but he slowly brought his present away from his chest and held it out for her; it was a jar of some kind with a lid, and inside seemed to be small bits of paper. “Daddy wrote down all the reasons you’re the best Mummy ever,” Leo said quietly. “I told him why you’re the best Mummy, and he wrote it down to put in the jar. Like how you sing to us, or how you read to us… It’s stupid.”

“It’s _not_ stupid at all,” Tina disagreed, feeling a lump in her throat. “It’s one of the best presents I’ve ever had.”

He still looked uncertain. “Really?”

“I _love_ it,” She affirmed truthfully. “Thank you, Leo – come here so I can give you a hug.”

Leo looked relieved as he clambered over the bedding to wrap himself around her, burying his face into the crook of her shoulder. “I’m glad you like it. You’re the best Mummy in the whole entire world!”

“Yeah, she is!” Phoenix agreed, and he was suddenly hugging her too.

Linnet was beaming as she fitted herself against her mother’s side too. “Mummy is the _best_ in the entire world!”

Tina could feel herself grow tearful as she smiled widely, embracing all three of her children; over Phoenix’s shoulder she saw Newt grinning, eyes slightly glazed over as he took in the sight.

This was definitely her best birthday so far, hands down.

* * *

 

After a day spent with the children, Florence Scamander arrived to take the children for the night; she sent Tina a rather knowing wink as the children collected their things before telling them to enjoy their night alone, and it was no surprise that Newt looked mortified after his mother’s visit.

“Merlin, I can’t believe she…”

Tina laughed, leaning into him and pressing a kiss to the side of his mouth; grinning, he turned his head slightly to that he could kiss her properly, hands resting on the small of her back. She couldn’t help but sigh softly against him, her body thrumming and eager – this was what she’d been waiting all day for.

When they separated for air, Newt gazed at her before clearing his throat. “Bed?”

“ _Please_.”

As soon as they reached the bedroom, Newt’s mouth was on hers once more; she moaned, running a hand through his hair and pulling him towards her eagerly. Somehow they managed to stumble towards the bed, tumbling down against the pillows in a mess of limbs and tongue, breathing heavily; immediately Tina straddled her husband, panting and pushing against him.

“ _Eager_ ,” Newt commented slyly when she reached to pull at his shirt.

“It’s _my_ birthday,” She murmured breathlessly. “I want you more than once before the kids come back tomorrow.”

He groaned then, rocking his hips upwards to meet her own as he attached his lips to her throat; her breath hitched at the feeling, hands hurriedly reaching for the buttons on his shirt. In no time at all she had his shirt open and her hands running over his warm skin, over his nipples and firm chest.

“ _Merlin’s beard_ … Let me,” He mumbled, pulling away enough to pull her blouse from where it was tucked into her trousers. “May I just…?”

Tina smiled and reached to pull her blouse over her head herself; she tossed the garment away, and immediately Newt ran his hands over her body, pressing kisses to her chest and then to her stomach. “Newt…”

He twisted then, carefully rolling them over to that he was hovering over her. “Beautiful,” He exhaled into her skin, moving to lie between her thighs; his hands started to pull at the straps of her brassiere, tugging them over her shoulders. “Let me see you.”

She undid the clasps on her underwear before throwing it across the room – she’d find it later, but for now she had far more pressing matters – and pressing kisses to his mouth again. His hands ran over her bare upper half, cupping her breasts and squeezing; she moaned loudly, arching against him as the throb between her legs intensified.

“Oh, so lovely,” Newt breathed, tweaking her nipples with his fingers. “So perfect… My perfect Tina. So sensitive…especially _here_.”

His hand suddenly moved to cup her mound through her slacks, and she cried out as her hips lifted. “Newt! _Fuck_ , let me touch you-”

“No,” He interrupted softly, grinning to himself as he worked to open her trousers; he sat back as he pulled them over her legs, eyes fixed on her and lust-blown. “I’m going to worship you – it’s your birthday, after all.”

His lips pressed kisses against her upper thighs as he dragged her underwear down over her legs, lingering to suck pink marks into her skin that left her body practically shaking with pleasure. Immediately he could see that she was _wet_ already – wet and perfect, all for him.

“Beautiful,” Newt sighed, lifting her legs over his shoulders as he pressed his face closer to her centre. “ _Stunning_. My love…”

Tina groaned as she felt his tongue enter her, lapping between her folds; she reached down one hand to grip one of his own whilst the other tangled in his mussed hair, digging her nails into his scalp. “ _Fuck_ , Newt, yes! Yes!”

His fingers squeezed hers tightly as he continued to lap at her sex, tongue swirling and flicking up; she cried out unintelligibly when he reached her clit, bucking her hips against his face.

“Oh, Newt, Newt…fuck, shit, I’m so…I’m going to…”

He made a noise in agreement, running his tongue over the bundle of nerves and sucking hard; she started to flutter, and he growled in encouragement as he slipped two fingers inside of her. Tina keened as she came, clenching his fingers and scraping her nails over his scalp whilst she rode out her orgasm against his face.

“ _Mercy Lewis_ …”

Newt pulled away, leaning back to sit on his haunches; she could see that his mouth and chin were glistening from her heat, and a new wave of arousal ran through her. His erection was straining against his trousers, hard and bulging, and she whined.

“Please, Newt,” She exhaled desperately, reaching for him. “I want you inside me now, please-”

He groaned, unfastening his trousers and shoving them down alongside his underwear; he kicked them off, dropping them over the side of the bed, before taking himself in hand and giving himself a few strokes. “How do you want this, Tina?” He muttered, staring at her hungrily. “Where do you want me?”

Tina sat up, biting her lip as she took him in. “Against the headboard – I want to ride you.”

“Merlin, you’re going to be the death of me,” He exhaled, grinning at her.

He propped the pillows against the headboard for extra comfort before settling back against them; Tina straddled him, seating herself on his lap so that her wet heat pressed against his hard leaking cock, and placed her hands on his shoulders. His breathing hitched, and she simply smiled while lifting herself up; he gripped his erection in hand so that she could position herself correctly and waited.

With one swift, clean movement she sank down onto him fully.

Newt groaned and pushed his face into her breasts at the feeling, hands reaching round to clutch at her rear; Tina’s head lolled back, a soft cry escaping her lips. “You feel so good, Newt,” She stated, and her walls gave a small clench around him in anticipation. “So full… _oh_ …”

“Move for me,” Newt rasped, giving her ass a squeeze. “I want to see you pleasure yourself for me, Tina.”

Needing no further encouragement, she started to grind herself down against him hard; her breasts swayed before his eyes, nipples pebbled and dark, as she moved over him, working herself on his cock. Unable to restrain himself, Newt planted his feet on the bed before thrusting up into her so that their hips met – the effect was instantaneous, judging by the throaty whimper she gave.

“Newt,” She moaned, voice high. “ _Newt_ …”

One arm curled around her waist, holding and supporting her as they moved together; the headboard started to bang against the wall, the bed springs squeaking under their combined weight and movements, and he found himself incredibly glad that the children weren’t in the house to hear them. “ _Merlin’s balls_ , Tina,” He gritted out, gazing up at her. “You are _heaven_ , absolute heaven… _fuck_.”

Tina moaned again, a noise deep from her chest – to his surprise, she was slowing down her movements. She seemed to realize his confusion because she merely smiled down at him coyly. “I want you to _fuck_ me into the mattress.”

Newt’s mouth nearly fell open but he recovered quickly, a possessive stir running through him suddenly. “Whatever you wish, love.”

Keeping his arms around her, he twisted and flipped them over so that he was on top while Tina laid against the pillows; she bit her lip at the feeling of him inside of her, at the new angle, and gripped his shoulders as her legs came to cradle his waist. “Come on, Newt, fuck me.”

He _growled_ , slipping his hands under her rear to tilt her towards him before driving in; they cried out in unison as he filled her, inch by delicious inch, and she tightened around him as she threw her head back.

“I…I wanted this to be gentle,” Newt panted above her, digging his fingers into her hips. “But I don’t think this _will_ be gentle after all.”

“ _Yes_ ,” She hissed, pushing up against him. “I don’t want it gentle right now – there’ll be time for that later. Right now, I want you to _fuck_ me hard.”

Her husband _snarled_ , much like a wild animal, and slammed his hips down into her; she moaned and dug her nails into the soft flesh of his back, mouth searching for his. When she finally found his lips, she caught his lower lip between her teeth and bit down hard; the pain seemed to spur him on more, and he was soon pounding into her harshly.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck,” Tina forced out against his mouth, voice high in pitch. “ _Yes_ , just like that, Newt! I’m so close, Newt…”

“I want you to say my name when you cum,” Newt proclaimed, blunt nails still digging into her hips. “I want to hear you calling it when I make you cum, Tina – and you’re going to cum before me.”

She groaned. “Yes, oh _yes_ … I’m so nearly there, Newt, so nearly…”

One of her hands left his back and he could feel it moving southwards – but he quickly wrapped his fingers around her wrist to stop her; at the look she gave him, he bared his teeth. “I’ll do it – _I’m_ going to make you cum.”

“ _Fuck_ yes.”

Still fucking into her roughly, the sound of skin slapping on skin echoing in their bedroom, Newt’s hand quickly reached down to find her clit above where he was move in and out of her; he pressed down roughly and started to drag his fingers in circles, matching the rhythm set by his hips. Tina was nearly _sobbing_ as she desperately bucked herself against him, trying to reach her finish as quickly as possible.

“ _Newt_ -”

He was close himself, but he had to let her finish first – it was her birthday, after all. He gritted his teeth together, sweating from the effort, and slammed into her harder than before. “Cum for me, my love – I’ve got you, Tina.”

Her cries reached a new pitch as Tina finally – _finally_ – found her climax and tumbled over the edge, burying her face against his shoulder; he could feel the heels of her feet digging into his ass as her hips moved to ride out her orgasm, could feel her squeezing impossibly tighter around him. It was this that became his undoing; shouting hoarsely, Newt gave one last thrust into her so that he was buried to the hilt and came _hard_. She could feel the hot bursting jets of his release filling her up as his cock twitched inside of her, and she moaned softly at the feeling.

She could feel his panting breath washing over her as she recovered, his heart beating, and she sighed contently whilst gently stroking his hair with shaking fingers. “That was…”

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked quietly, and he sounded genuinely worried. “I wasn’t intending on being quite that rough, but…”

She silenced him with a lazy, gentle kiss, and when they separated she merely smiled up at him softly. “Not at all, dear.”

“Good.” Nuzzling his nose against her own, Newt grinned weakly and reached to take her hand in his own; she welcomed the feel of his calloused fingers, of his hand against her own. “Happy Birthday, Tina. I love you so very much.”

Tina beamed, tears pricking her eyes as she gazed up at him. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Remember, reviews/comments are love! 
> 
> Follow my tumblr "newt-loves-tina".
> 
> Like what I post? Why don't you check out [my Ko-fi page](https://www.ko-fi.com/meganwalsh)?


End file.
